


Goddamnit You Two.

by Hell_Serpent



Series: Gold, Amethyst, Mercury and Sapphire [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 'and they were roommates' 'o H GOD THEY WERE ROOMMATES', But only at chapter 4, Cat Puns, Cats, College Life, Cuddle Pile, Cuddling, Dorm Life - Freeform, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Half-Siamese, I'm looking at you Karma, Implied Sexual Content, Insomniac Itona, Insomniac Nagisa, Kissing, Kittens, Laser pointers, M/M, Maine Coon, Multi, Nagisa being Nagisa, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Nagisa likes being rubbed, Neck Kissing, Pets, Polyamory, Ridiculous Sentence Prompts, Roommates, Study Group, cat toys, like a cat too, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: "Quick catch that cat, it stole my wallet!"---------"We may have accidentally sort of...adopted five cats?""...""Ugh, let's go to the pet shop.""FUCK YEAH."





	1. We Have Children Now, Deal With It.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me have fluff.

It was a nice day, the warm sun lighted up the streets in a hazy yellow, early risers enjoying the peaceful and quiet state of the city they live in, all you can see are shops opening up as joggers greeted each other with serene smiles. All in all, it was a relaxing Saturday for the two insomniacs. The blue haired feminine boy sighed softly, smiling contently as he sat beside his white haired boyfriend, both of them enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate, listening to the calming music from the earbuds the two shared. Everything was calm, sleepy almost.

 

Until a rather huge but dirty cat jumped on their table, grabbing the leather wallet with his jaws and scurried off, it took the two a whole second, blinking in shock before they chased after the quick feline, just like that, chaos ensued. "Quick catch that cat, it stole my wallet!"

 

* * *

 

"Nagisa, Itona."

 

"Yes, Shuu/-kun?" The two looked at the strawberry blonde, one with a nervous smile and the other still had a blank look, though both of their eyes' twinkled with amusement and mischief. Said blonde's own eye was twitching slightly while a certain redhead in the background was trying hard not to chuckle at the scene in front of him.

 

"Why do we have all these cats on the couch?"

 

The two looked away, shifting as Nagisa stepped forward, "Well...One of them took my wallet and led us to the other four and..." He trailed off, Gakushuu raising an eyebrow, motioning for him to continue as Karma spluttered, already failing to hide his snickers.

 

"We may have accidentally sort of...adopted five cats?"

 

"..." Gakushuu blinked before sighing, rubbing his forehead, defeated by the pair's deadly puppy eyes.

 

"Ugh, let's go to the pet shop."

 

"FUCK YEAH." Itona cheered as he took the littlest cat from the five, putting him on Nagisa's shoulder, the two happy they get to keep the felines.

 

"You're growing soft, Shuu~"

 

"Shut your mouth, Karma."


	2. They're Stealing Him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> m or e f lu f f.

"I regret agreeing to this." Gakushuu grumbled, trying to study on his bed while one, now clean part Siamese cat purred on his back, making it impossible for him to get up.

 

Karma, who was leaning against Itona and being the nearest to Asano, heard this and chuckled. "You sure about that Shuu-chan? Look at these boys~" The redhead cooed as the two kittens ran up to him, climbing up his shirt as he winced, snickering as he made sure they didn't accidentally fall.

 

"They're- ow. Adorable~!" Nagisa giggled at this, petting the largest from the gang of felines, another sleeping beside him, "I still can't believe someone would throw out these guys though." He hummed, kissing the Maine Coon's head and pulled the big fluffy cat onto his lap, he didn't complain and simply purred.

 

"Maybe the owner couldn't take care of them anymore?" Itona piped up as he continued fiddling with one of his many little inventions, stopping as he poked one of the kitten's nose when it peered at him from Karma's shoulder.

 

"Hm, maybe. Oh well, at least now they're off the streets." The feminine boy slowly rose up, still carrying the rather large cat making it look adorable since a short boy is carrying a big cat.

 

"Come on boys, It's time to eat~" He sang out as he walked to the kitchen, all of them immediately following, one jolting up as they all meowed happily.

 

"Seriously though Shuu-chan why do you regret this?"

 

"They're stealing him Karma."

 

"Oh shit."

 

"I don't know what you two are talking about, I'm gonna go help Nagi."

 

"We both know you just don't want to accept the truth Itona."

 

"Do I hear bullshit? Hm, must be nothing."


	3. Cuddles and Collars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> m o re f luf f.
> 
> cat puns, neck kissing with Itona n Nagisa and cuddling Karushuu.

"I got them collars with a tracker." Itona mumbled, looking down at the short boy, inwardly patting his self on the back when he saw the bright grin that over took the boy's face.

 

"This is awesome, Itona!" Nagisa almost purred with delight, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, kissing him on a specific spot on the white haired boy's neck, to which Itona hummed, nuzzling into the blue locks.

 

"Where are they? Let's put them on the cats so they can get used to it." Itona mumbled a bit sloppily, enjoying the feather like kisses on his neck, pulling away slightly to kiss the bluenette's forehead.

 

"Mm, I think they're with Karma and Shuu-kun." Nagisa closed his eyes, feeling hands grab his hips softly, bringing him into a light kiss before they went to the bedroom.

 

There on the bed, was Karma and Gakushuu, cuddling each other as the cats slept near them. Itona quietly walked over and took the cats carefully one by one, putting their collars on, luckily they didn't make any noise and easily went back to sleep.

 

Nagisa giggled at the sight of the two and crawled up beside them, cuddling into the pillows, smiling as he laid one of the kittens beside his head onto a pillow.

 

He motioned for Itona to come cuddle him once he was done placing the other kitten on Gakushuu's face, the golden eyed boy complying and enveloping him lovingly in his arms.

 

It was just another lazy day.


	4. Rubs Have Been Catblocked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s e xy flu f f~

It was a nice friday, the boys doing normal young adult things.

 

"Gakushuu~!" Yep.

 

"Shh~ Hold hng! still for us Nagi~" Karma purred in the bluenette's ear, licking the lobe gaining a shiver from the feminine boy. Itona hummed as brought Nagisa into a deep kiss, pulling away to let Karma have a turn and went to Gakushuu, their lips interlocking.

 

"Meow."

 

...

 

Nagisa panted as he pulled away from the kiss, turning to see Aiwa and grinned, "Hey cutie, sorry I'll go feed you." He got up, away from the cuddle pile and put on Gakushuu's shirt instead while he picked up the kitten, putting him on his shoulder and went to the kitchen.

 

Unbeknownst to him, his three boyfriends lightly glared at the kitten who even looked cheeky!

 

"I can't believe we've been cockblocked."

 

"Catblocked."

 

"Shut it you two, it's my turn on Nagi and I'm still taking his ass."

 

"You can just take my ass Shuu-chan~"

 

"It's not as soft though, Karma."

 

"I agree with Itona, now I'm gonna go."

 

"Okay he has a point."


End file.
